


我属于我自己

by Xiaobuou



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 郑云龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaobuou/pseuds/Xiaobuou
Summary: 看不得大龙最近受的委屈，写一个永远坚定自由的快乐小龙嘎龙相伴一程没有终成眷属，隐形令龙，介意勿入文章事件来源于个人想象的延申，文章内容来源于个人理解，请勿上升真人
Relationships: Ayanga/Zheng Yunlong, Liu Lingfei/Zheng Yunlong
Kudos: 1





	我属于我自己

郑云龙推开车门，还是那熟悉的、上海夏季湿热的风。从某种意义上来说，他那持续了几百天的幻梦是从这里开始的，梦醒之后他还是想从这里迎接新的开始。还好，他真正想要牢牢抓住的东西，也都还在这里等待着他。

他拎着包慢悠悠地走，想去光顾一下楼下那久违的烧烤摊，老远就看到刘令飞扛着整整一箱啤酒，提着五六个装得满满当当的食盒，正在那冲他傻笑。

郑云龙不由自主勾起嘴角，“还准备买好了上楼再给你打电话呢。”

“我这不是又不请自来了嘛。”

两年前正是在同一个地方，刘令飞在摇滚年代排练即将开始的前一天开掉了原定的演员，大半夜飞车来到郑云龙家楼下，以请客为名把这只无比吝惜每分每秒睡眠时间的大猫从被窝里哄出来，游说他来出演自己的Stacee。

“全上海没有人比你更适合他了，而且，相信我，你也一定会喜欢他的。”

刘令飞的判断没有错，郑云龙太喜欢Stacee了，那个因直面自己而问题缠身的大男孩。从某种角度来说，郑云龙和Stacee是高度契合的，他们都追求一种听从内心指引的生活。从小就叛逆得让父母和老师头疼的郑云龙身体里有凭心而活的种子，颤巍巍地从湿润的土地中伸展出稚嫩鲜活的绿芽。可是，在这庞大而腐朽的水泥森林之中，少年气是最见不得光的东西。长辈们有意无意地亲手抽干孩子们心中的清泉，最聪明的孩子懂得如何给自己念紧箍咒。

对于刚刚从象牙塔里走出来的郑云龙来说，天生理想主义者的本能虽然保护了那株绿芽脆弱的根茎，却再也无法给它更多的滋养。耳目所及的沉重现实让年轻稚嫩的心不敢高飞，比Stacee完整得多的成长环境给予他爱，却也赋予他责任。尝尽了艺术家苦楚的母亲希望他能有所凭依，在这残酷的世界体面而安稳地生活一辈子，于是二十岁出头的郑云龙曾经有过一段普通上班族的工作经历。

可樊笼终究关不住向往自由的鸟，郑云龙不甘心行尸走肉般的日子，又不知魇足地痛饮着甜美的精神甘霖，一刻不停地用新鲜可口的露汁浇灌那自由意志的小树苗。当它茁壮到能够抵抗内在的惧怕和外在的打压时，郑云龙就立刻递交了辞呈，开始在荆棘中跋涉；当它枝繁叶茂到开始渴求更广阔的天地，郑云龙就毫不犹豫地离开了北京，奔向这片土地上音乐剧市场最活跃也最前卫的上海。

陌生的城市并没有立刻敞开胸怀欢迎这位怀揣梦想的投奔者。在来到上海的两年里，他幸运地能够一直活跃在剧场的舞台上，但这座城市有他自己的孩子要照顾。有时候，后台采访主持人能和整个主创团队谈笑风生，却独独叫不出同样作为男主角的他的姓名；有时候，上海各艺术院校的老师们也会来看剧，在返场谢幕时为他们自己的学生们热烈鼓掌；有时候，他也会听见有人在背后说些不好听的话；有时候，上海湿热的天气让他浑身难受；有时候，房东通知下个月又要涨房租了......

郑云龙也曾在夜深人静的时候感到酸涩。但艺术之光早就眷顾了这个男孩，她用真和美使他的心变得充实完整，让他得以摆脱那些困扰着同龄人的欲望迷雾。面对困境和不公，他像个正常人一样抱怨或发泄，却不会像大多数其他“正常人”一样灵活如游鱼，大大方方地随时丢弃道路和信仰。郑云龙觉得，即使是在现实的强大引力之下，只要能一直踏踏实实地演音乐剧或从事与音乐剧相关的工作，他的每一天就都没有白活，那些小小的委屈和伤痛都算不了什么。

但刘令飞似乎比郑云龙他自己还要了解那蛰伏在他内心深处的热望。在摇滚年代这部戏里郑云龙得以挣脱一切束缚，去酣畅淋漓地体验一次把凭心而活、追寻自我、不被支配、决不妥协的信条发扬到极致的人生。郑云龙演完第一轮才感到这个戏后劲十足，那个令他怜悯又使他着迷的灵魂又成为了新的滋养：在聚光灯齐刷刷打在自己肩头的那些万众瞩目的时刻，他不止一次地想起表面上玩世不恭、可内心却始终和自己拧巴着的Stacee；在好多漫长难挨的采访中，他也总是想起Stacee应付记者那副拒不配合的气人模样。他很喜欢记者一针见血地揭露了Stacee内心困境的那场戏，他把窘迫的Stacee演绎得倔强又可怜，委屈又可爱，而在现实中他却很少碰见想和他好好聊戏的媒体。逐利的人看重他的名气，麻木的人根本不关心，而敏锐的人已经发现，聊得太深容易引起问题，有些东西早就成为了网络时代人人避之不及的易燃易爆品。

行走炸弹郑云龙回家了。他的家不再是三十平米的小房子了，现在的房子也是地头蛇刘令飞帮他找的。郑云龙有种熟悉以后就让人想照顾的魔力，刘令飞从他刚到上海就里里外外帮他不少。刘令飞知道郑云龙怕高，又不愿意在自己的生活里多花心思，于是在一栋私密性较好的矮层住宅里给他找了一个一间百多平米的公寓，还帮他找配齐了基本的家具。果然，这间房子里除了多出了一些锅碗瓢盆和两个人生活的痕迹，其他都和他把钥匙交给郑云龙的时候一模一样。

“阿云嘎呢？他怎么说的？”刘令飞一边脱鞋一边问道。郑云龙和阿云嘎的关系在本来就开放的小众圈子里不是秘密，刘令飞自己也有过好几任男友，在更多人知道之前他就洞察了郑云龙和阿云嘎每一个眼神和笑容里黏黏糊糊的爱意。

“我们分手了。”

郑云龙的亲密社交关系并不随意向人敞开，他下了戏就立刻开启省电模式，一米八几的人仿佛没有骨头似的，像只软绵绵懒洋洋的傲娇大猫，连眼神都是散的。不熟悉的人根本不敢靠近，熟悉的人喜欢摸摸他的耳朵和尾巴，他要是动动爪子冲你喵呜一声，那算是碰上他心情和精神都好的时候了。在他去参加节目之前，他在上海也只和刘令飞保持着排戏聚餐以外的热络。

可阿云嘎来上海巡演的那次真是让刘令飞大开眼界，郑云龙平时演完变身怪医累得连饭都不想吃，可那段时间他好几次刚演完午场就立刻横穿大半个城市去看阿云嘎的戏，结束了还要一起吃夜宵。更要命的是，刘令飞也收到了几次夜宵的邀请，亲眼目睹了那只懒猫是如何像回了魂似的在阿云嘎身边打滚，连张牙舞爪的小动作都能被阿云嘎熟练的顺毛给收拾得服服帖帖、乖乖巧巧的。

刘令飞简直没眼看，他心存疑虑，也就那么问了。郑云龙还处在他的有电模式中，咯咯咯地笑，拿起酒杯作势要砸他，“biang的老子们都是直男，你想男人了上别处找去”，阿云嘎也笑，他和郑云龙一点也不一样，他说话总是和和气气软软糯糯的，“你不知道，大龙上学的时候就最听我的话了，你别看他脾气不好，其实他很可爱的呢~”。

他俩真正的关系变化发生在那个改变他们命运的节目的尾声，排二重唱的时候郑云龙连排练室都懒得去，就赖在阿云嘎的房间里。外面的世界已经发生了翻天覆地的改变，梦想的曙光终于照进现实，谁也没想到这两个相识于微末又极有缘分的人能够携手走到这一步，那些幸运的微小可能性一而再再而三地光顾，连他们自己都相信了彼此守候是上天的安排。他们拿着I’ll Cover You的谱子，进入角色的状态相互追逐打闹。郑云龙心情很好的时候就喜欢恶作剧，唱完最后一句后他捧着阿云嘎的脸，得意洋洋一脸欠揍地凑过来，“阿老师，反正咱上次也亲过了，敢不敢再来一次昂？“。

郑云龙把一切都想得太简单了，又或者说，他根本什么都没想，就像只单纯快活的小羊羔蹦蹦跳跳地闯入了沉睡之狼的领地。他话音未落，就被人一把反压在墙上，湿热的唇舌不由分说地覆盖上来，把郑云龙的尾音都结结实实地堵在他身体里。阿云嘎像他上次那样不打招呼就攻城略地，好像一种报复。

郑云龙的脑子啪一声炸开了，离开了舞台上的灯光和目光，他的全部注意力都集中在这个吻上。阿云嘎那绵密又躁动的舔舐吮吸真真切切地落在他口中的每个角落，看样子根本不打算再放过他了。强烈的酸麻感像电流一样从他的尾椎窜上来，又像巨浪铺天盖地将他淹没，小腹上噌噌地冒起一团火，让他不由自主地想往阿云嘎身上拱，他在意识散尽的边缘艰难地抬眼看向阿云嘎那近在咫尺的脸。

阿云嘎也没有比他好多少。他在亲吻的空隙迷乱地喘着粗气，汗水早就濡湿了他的额角，那双坚实的手臂紧紧地窟住郑云龙，死命把郑云龙往自己身上揽，好像在抓着什么稀世珍宝，又好像要把郑云龙整个揉进他的身体里才能填补一个狠狠折磨了他不知道多长时间的巨大空洞。

或许连阿云嘎自己都不知道他是从什么时候开始想要郑云龙的。在他过往接近三十年的生命里，他一直是个脚上绑着巨石在大海里游泳的可怜人，一旦停止挣扎就会被海浪无情吞没。谁也没想到，命运之神真的眷顾了他，那束缚了他多年的石头终于变轻了许多，他终于可以浮到水面上大口地呼吸，终于有机会弥补一路上错过的风景。郑云龙和他自己、和他一路往上攀爬时遇到的那些人都不一样，在各种各样的风口呼呼吹的时代，郑云龙居然还能做个没什么畅想、只活当下的人。在寂寂无名劳碌奔波的日子里他就爱听郑云龙的笑，像烈日下沙漠驼队里响起的清脆铃铛，让他听了就感到浑身又充满了力量；后来，在星光璀璨风光无限的舞台上他爱看郑云龙的眼睛，像漂浮在云海里的晶莹月亮，在漫天星河中闪着最诚挚饱满的光，只要看着那双眼睛他就永远不会偏离自己的方向；在喧闹嘈杂不为人知的角落里他又爱看郑云龙那个满不在乎的劲儿，每每当他应酬了一圈回头看到郑云龙还在原处懒洋洋地半眯着眼靠着，就感到说不出的轻松和安心。郑云龙在那些艰难的日子里就给过他很多慰藉和鼓舞，而现在他想要更多。

在做过彼此的同学、室友、同事和挚友之后，他们终于做了彼此的爱人。郑云龙本来就比别人都了解阿云嘎，他清楚地知道阿云嘎的所有过往。但在那之后的日子里，他每一天都比前一天更了解阿云嘎，了解一个所有人都不知道的阿云嘎。混在人群中时，阿云嘎每走两步就回头找找他，隔着好几个人也要时不时看看他；挨在一起的时候，阿云嘎经常像给猫咪顺毛一样抚摸他的脊背，还偷偷地揉他后腰的软窝；把他圈在自己怀里填满他身体的时候，阿云嘎特别特别喜欢把脑袋深深埋在他滑腻腻的脖颈或软绵绵的肚皮里，一寸一寸地舔舐轻咬，还喜欢一个劲地吸气，仿佛那被热汗蒸腾起来的是什么迷醉熏香。郑云龙常常哑然失笑，这人在外面老喜欢说郑云龙有多依赖他，其实是孤独太久的人渴望着被需要的感觉，尤其享受被他的心肝大宝贝需要。即使郑云龙早就能够独当一面，即使有时他的保护欲就像二年级的小朋友说要罩着一年级的小朋友一样好笑又可爱，但他小心翼翼地捧出自己满怀柔情的一颗真心，要给郑云龙遮风挡雨，要让他舒服快活。

如果他们能绽放在一个宽松些的环境里，又如果情况没有在短短时间内发生那么大的变化，他们应该能够一直相互陪伴下去的，郑云龙心想。说句心里话，除了那些实在无聊的采访，他对出名这件事情到底还是感到开心的。三十岁前开过最狂劲的玩笑竟然成了现实，他真的把观众带进了剧院，让自己和老朋友们的生活水准都提高了不少，还有了许多更好的机会。他白天卖票赚钱公费恋爱，晚上搂着男朋友的脖子咕噜咕噜地说要自己做新的戏、要去海边放羊、以后还要做有钱的倔老头，一边絮絮叨叨一边得到好多好多含糊的笑和温柔的吻。

可是上天给予他们的幸运究竟还是不够，差了一点，就差那么一点点。

“什么时候的事？”，刘令飞问道。

“就那事儿之后没多久吧”，郑云龙淡淡地回答。

当时周深、余笛他们知道这事之后都给郑云龙打过电话，就连几个小的也都来问过，可现在刘令飞面色平静得令人迷惑。

“我又失业又失恋，你都不表示一下惊奇吗？你他妈安慰我一下也行啊。”，郑云龙没好气地咬着嘴皮。

“你瞅瞅你自己像失业的样子吗？兜里攒了多少钱啊？前端时间在家看了多少本子啊？要不要跟刘制作取取经，态度好点给你个优惠价。”，刘令飞知道郑云龙对娱乐圈并无留恋，连离开的决定都是他自己做的。要说他还有什么心结没完全放下，那还是阿云嘎，刘令飞不由自主地叹了口气。

“你们本来就差别很大，你们自己都比我清楚，节目和节目的余波只是放大了你们的默契。”刘令飞一反常态，难得的很认真，“他是适合待在那里的人。他确实比你经验丰富，又比你温和，比你能忍，没你会给自己找事儿。”

郑云龙蹙起眉头，“你这话我就不爱听。他一个人从牧区到北京经历过的，他有多大一家子要养活，谁试过?上大学的时候他就是我们班专业最好的，现在也是，他对得起咱们行业。我知道上海这边一直有人说闲话，但那些人都他妈没资格。”，郑云龙说完烦躁地吸了口烟，扭头将烟头按灭在烟灰缸里。

“瞧瞧，真该给你颁个最佳前男友奖。”刘令飞摇摇头，“大龙，我没有贬义的，他真的不容易，说实话我挺佩服他的。但是，他这么多年自顾不暇，你认同不了的，他甚至都没有机会去考虑过，我说对了吗？”

郑云龙猛地抬起头，大眼睛晶亮亮地瞅着刘令飞，良久才从嘴角扯出一个苦涩的笑，“飞哥，你牛逼啊。”

“想当年哥也是折腾过的，只是后来计划出了点偏差让音乐剧给我带跑偏了。”，刘令飞在郑云龙这里果然正经不到三十秒。

但是他今天真的很反常，开了会儿玩笑突然又正经起来，“大龙，你都不知道，当时出事的时候，我多庆幸你转发我的那条微博在最上面，让所有点进你主页看热闹的人都能知道，你根本用不着遵守娱乐圈那套规则，我真想叫他们哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去。”

“你今天怎么回事？我几个月没回来你的骚气都去哪儿了？”

刘令飞不理他，自顾自地说，“大龙，其实我一直都知道，你要想保持自由的灵魂，迟早都会离开那里的，因为根本没有两全其美的折中。”

郑云龙一仰脖子苦酒入喉，抬手就把喝完的啤酒罐扔向对面，刘令飞一把接住，一边晃悠一边接着说，“还有，你记得Rent里Maureen描述的梦境吗？”

“掉进名叫Cyberland的沙漠？”

“对，奶牛被禁止产奶，人们只喝可乐，They've closed everything real down like barns and troughs and performance spaces，and replaced it all with lies and rules and virtual life.”

郑云龙撇撇嘴，没有说话。

“但愿不至于真的如此吧。但无论如何，现在恭喜你终于结束了好几百天显微镜下的生活”刘令飞回他一个媚眼，“那里从来都不缺一个镜头下完美无缺、洁白无瑕的郑云龙，但是郑云龙需要他自己，我又说对了吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 对摇滚年代的理解来源于电影版和龙本人的采访，无票卑微勿念。  
> ※ 再次申明文章事件为个人想象的延申，请勿上升。  
> 


End file.
